Nightmare
by RyonaHentai Sensei
Summary: When a mission goes wrong, Hinata finds herself in a torture chamber, separated from her teammates. Will Naruto and Kiba be able to rescue her before it's too late? NaruHina. Rated M for rape and violence.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_THUD!_

Hinata groans as she roughly falls down on the cold floor. Her eyes were half closed, head still feeling dizzy. She heard a creaking noise before the light inside the room faded, with the only opening, the door closed.

"Ugh..." moaning, the seventeen years old slowly tried to sit up, her head was still hurting. It was supposed to be a normal C-rank mission... all they had to do was deliver some alliance approval scrolls to the Hidden Grass Village... who would have thought that they were tricked into this.

The Hyuuga heiress weakly stood up, looking around the room... no sign of light at all, it was pitch black. She couldn't activate her Byakugan, not only because she was feeling weak...but... but somehow she couldn't utilize her chakra. Did they do something to her while she passed out...?

Though despite her own problems, she was more worried about Naruto and Kiba... she couldn't see them here. With Shino on an individual mission, the Hokage sent Naruto along with remains of Team Eight on a simple C rank mission. The Hidden Grass Village had requested an alliance with Konohagakure, and their job was to deliver approval scrolls... who could have thought that they would be stabbed in the back...

And it was all her fault... she was the first one to get captured. Both Naruto and Kiba were also captured once they were distracted by Hinata... it was all her fault! Why was she the one to slow down the team? Why always her!

"Kiba-kun? N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata could hear her voice echo before the silence took over the room once again. She thought she was alone, till-

_"Heh,"_

Hinata gasped. The chuckle probably came from inside, someone was in the room along with her! The kunoichi quickly moved to grab a kunai, just to find out that her kunai holder had been taken away from her.

"W-who is there?! Show yourself!" despite being defenseless, the kunoichi tried her best to put up a brave voice... though her efforts were useless. She was already trembling from fear, and her tone was pretty broken as well.

"Agh!" the Hyuuga closed her eyes at the sudden flash of light. Upon opening them, she could see the room clearly now... and her face broke into terror after examining it... the room was full of all sort of torture equipment... whips, knives, ropes, candles, rods...

The teenager gasped as she felt a pair of hands gently clutching her large and soft breasts from behind. The Hyuuga quickly whipped around and crossed her arms across her breast.

Before her was a large figure of a man. The muscular shinobi had Hidden Grass headband. He was wearing black pants, though, however his torso was bare, revealing his toned body. "Little bug to squash..." he mumbled, Hinata gulped.

Before Hinata could try to run away or even react, the man moved his fist with swift moment. His fist sank wrist deep into the pit of her soft stomach. The Hyuuga coughed out blood and her entire body pitched forward in an instant reflex. As soon as the titan recovered his fist, Hinata fell right on her knees, clutching her battered belly as tight as she could.

I am not done with you yet, bitch!" he said as he grabbed a handful of her hair, causing her to yelp. He pulled Hinata up. Her face was a mask of pain, her cheeks red and her eyelids half-closed.

"Ugh...p-please..." she pleaded weakly. Though the man paid no heed, with a swift moment, he grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him. His massive knee shoved deep inside Hinata's soft stomach. Hinata threw her head back, her mouth wide opened as the man could hear her attempts at catching her breath, coughing and wheezing desperately.

As soon as he released her, Hinata fell on the cold ground with a thud. She laid there, motionless like a rag doll. The only noises she made was that of low moaning.

The man circled around the fallen kunoichi, watching her try to catch breath. Pain and weakness was written all over her face. Her legs buckled and she began to pass out. Without any warning, the man rose and gave a vicious kick to her stomach! The tip of his sharp boots shoved deep inside the pit of Hinata's stomach.

"OOOOOOOOOOF!" was the sound that poured out of the girl. It was a glorious thing to hear. Her legs convulsed and her soft cheeks puffed out endless streams of oxygen as she absorbed the deep impact of his kick.

The man decided to give her some rest this time as he backed away and just watched. Hinata's both arms were clutching her stomach as tight as they could do as she weakly curled up into a wall, bringing her legs closer to her chest. Her face was a shade of red, a thin line of blood could be seen flowing out of the corner of her mouth as she desperately tried to clutch her belly and lower the pain, but it was all useless.

She felt so useless... it was always like this. She was never able to protect herself. Whenever she was in trouble, she always had to turn to her team. No matter how much Naruto and Kiba said otherwise... she knew she was weak. "H-help... s-s-someone, please..."

The man raised his eyebrows at the girl's whisper. Not even a dog would be able to hear something this low... who was she kidding. Chucking at the thought, he slowly stood up and started walking towards the girl.

Terror once again embraced Hinata's pearl white eyes as she tried to weakly wiggle away from the man (it was too painful to stand up) . Though he quickly caught up. Bending down, he grabbed a hold of the Kunoichi's long beautiful hair and yanked her up.

"Kyaah!" Hinata yelped as she was forced on her feet. She watched in horror as the man removed her arms away from her stomach. The kunoichi closed her eyes, bracing for another blow on her already crushed belly. Though instead, the man threw her against the wall... and it was nowhere near less painful.

"Ack!" blood flew out of the poor girl's mouth as she felt her spine crack. Before she could fall down, without any warning, the man rammed his right fist into her belly. Her whole body seemed to rise with the punch. He continued the pattern, punching her belly with lefts and rights. She grunted and groaned as her back was roughly pushed against the wall, leaving her no option other than to take the vicious punches.

She began to slide down, but his fist planted itself in her belly. She uttered a loud "whooooff...", but continued to slide down. He got on one knee and pushed his fist upwards into her soft, teenage belly. She stopped sliding and began to groan as she realized that his fist was the only thing supporting her limp body. She tried to stand herself up, but she was too weak. the farther down she slid, the deeper his fist plowed into the pit of her belly.

_Kiba-kun...N...Naruto-kun...help... _The blood started to flow out of her mouth as she began to slip into unconsciousness. This time, he let her. She passed out against the tree, with his fist implanted in her belly. Her legs went limp and he released her slowly.

He stood up and took one last look at her, she looked so peaceful and pretty while sleeping, both her hands rested on her completely destroyed stomach as tears slid down her cheeks. Two trails of blood continue to flow through both the corners of her mouth.

* * *

**Okay, that was sick. Review if ya'll want me to update this piece of ryona fast.**


End file.
